zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Transporter Room
The Transporter Room is an escape room that is found within the Transporter fragment for D-Team. Its most notable feature is the transporter machine in the back of the room. It is searched by Diana and Sigma Klim. Phi is missing. Layout The transporter room contains a large device with many components, which Zero claims is a transporter. In addition to a large tank, there are four pods, two of which look like eggs, with a bed inside, and two of which look like pupa. In the back of the device, there's a structure that resembles a tree root. There are cards scattered around the room, something which appears to be a 3D printer - although it doesn't have power - and an odd item with a rotating arm. Story Sigma and Diana awaken in the Lounge to realize that Phi is missing. They enter the Transporter Room while searching for her. Zero speaks to Sigma and Diana and tells them that the room contains a device called the "transporter", which was discovered in 1888. Sometime during that year, a German expedition became lost while exploring an area at the South Pole. They stumbled upon a weird device which resembled a tree root with two pods. The device was carefully transported to their homeland and researched in secret. They uncovered that it was capable of transporting things through spacetime and was subsequently called "transporter". Zero claims the device was not made by man, but it came from a distant planet or some alternate world. Items Cards (x13) BirdmanCard.TransporterRoom.jpg FlowerCard.TransporterRoom.jpg Human&2MoonsCard.TransporterRoom.jpg HumanAndMoonCard.TransporterRoom.jpg HumanCard.TransporterRoom.jpg MoonAndStarCard.TransporterRoom.jpg MoonCard.TransporterRoom.jpg StarCard.TransporterRoom.jpg SunCard.TransporterRoom.jpg ThreeMoonsCard.TransporterRoom.jpg TwoHumansCard.TransporterRoom.jpg TwoMoonsCard.TransporterRoom.jpg WindCard.TransporterRoom.jpg These cards are scattered around the room. Decagon reels Received from the 3D printer machine after solving the book question. Needs to be put on the reels. Tridecagon reels Also received from the 3D printer machine after obtaining the decagon reels. Needs to be put on the reels. Minigames Card symbols Accessed after scanning the 13 cards at the terminal, looking at the hologram and exiting out. This isn't really a completable puzzle - it is used to determine the values of the cards. Extraterrestrial Numerals Accessed after playing with the card symbols. Look at the hologram, view chapter 2, and a red "question" will appear. Rotating Numbers Accessible once both reels are put on the device. The horizontal axis represents a base-10 number system, while the vertical axis represents the alien base-13 number system. The horizontal axis is 27951. Transporter Activation This minigame is accessed after collecting all of the cards in the room and scanning them, all the player must do is place the cards with the symbols they found on the reel minigame. Helmet Code At some point in the game (not during the escape session), you will return to this room and be asked to input the code on a helmet. It is 61404091. Trivia * Other than based 13 number system, the alien number also uses prime factoring to construct their numbers. At least up to 11, each prime number uses a new symbol and each composite number is constructed of its prime factors. Humorous Quotes *Examine the human and moon card: *: *Examine the two humans card: *: *After scanning the 12th card: *: *Click on the holographic book: *: *Click on the output pod: *: *Click on the material tank: *: *Click on the input pod: *: *Click on the nucleus: *: *Click on the nucleus again: *: *Click on the overhead cabinets: *: Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms